twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Carine Cullen
Carine Cullen was born in 1640 in London, England and is the founder and leader of the Olympic coven. She is the second wife of Earnest Cullen and the adoptive mother of Eleanor, Archie, Edythe Cullen, and Jessamine and Royal Hale, and Beau Swan. In her human life, Carine was very compassionate, and when she turned this manifested into unparalleled compassion that allowed her to perfect her lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that she is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint on to her family. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Carlisle Cullen. Biography Early life Carine Cullen was the daughter of an Anglican pastor. She was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. Her mother died giving birth to her. Carine's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. On one occasion, he managed to find a coven of real vampires inhabiting the sewers of London and tried to draw them out using fire. When that failed, Carine's father went home, not knowing that one of the vampires had followed him. Once back home, the vampire bit Carine and tortured her father to death. Knowing what her father's followers would do, Carine hid herself in a potato cellar for her painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carine was repulsed and horrified by what she had become, and tried various ways to end her life, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually she was so desperate for blood that while she was hiding in a cave in a forest she attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. She found that she could survive off animal blood and she considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of humans. Carine found new life in this fact and, over the course of about two centuries, was able to perfect her ability to resist the lure of human blood. During the next two centuries, Carine studied at night, becoming a "nighttime matron of the arts." Carine was studying in Italy when she stumbled across the Volturi, the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Sulpicia, Marcus, and Athenodora. They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert Carine to her natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with the Volturi for two decades, Carine moved on to the New World, where she worked as a nurse and eventually became a doctor. In the early 1910s, Carine came across a young man named Earnest, a young teenager at the time. They felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though she had found ways to use her skills for good, she did not find what she was searching for: a companion who shared her philosophy and value for human life. Her loneliness increased over the years, and eventually she began considering creating a companion of her own; however, the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as she repulsed her. In 1918, Carine worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, Carine encountered a dying girl, Edythe. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edythe was alone in the world, she changed her, making her her first companion. The two started traveling together. Not long after, Carine was called to the bedside of a dying man. She was surprised to see that the man was Earnest, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of his child. Unable to believe that someone as vivacious and generous as he would meet such cruel fate, she changed him into a vampire to save his life. They soon fell in love and married. Carine then turned Royal Hale, a young man who was brutally assaulted by his fiancée's secret lover. Carine had hoped for Royal to become Edythe's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. 2 years later, while hunting, Royal found a young woman named Eleanor who had been mauled by a bear. He carried her over 100 miles back to Carine to be changed. Around 1950, Archie and Jessamine joined the family. Royal and Jessamine pose as twins, taking the surname "Hale" for their time in Forks, while Archie started using the surname "Cullen". Much later, Carine and her family moved to Forks, Washington where they had lived before (shortly after Eleanor and before Archie and Jessamine joined) and had made a treaty with the Quileute tribe. The treaty stated that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone and not reveal them to humans if the Cullens would refrain from biting humans—whether to kill or change them—or trespassing on Quileute land. Because of the treaty, the Cullens were able to live in relative peace. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' At the start of Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined the Cullens have lived in Forks, Washington for two years. Carine currently works at Forks Hospital, becoming their chief doctor. With her riches that she had accumulated as a successful doctor over two centuries, she bought her a black Mercedes S55 AMG. After her adoptive daughter Edythe saved Beau Swan from being crushed by Taylor Crowley's van that spun out of control, Carine treats him. Edythe later begins to fall in love with Beau, despite her efforts to stay away from him because of her lust for his blood. Beau eventually reciprocates Edythe's feelings. Carine's is happy to see that Edythe, who is the only member of her family who hasn't found love, has finally found someone. During this time, another coven of vampires sweeps into Forks. When one of them, Joss, decides to kill Beau, Carine joins her family in hunting Joss before she could hurt Beau. Beau and the Cullens split up: Archie and Jessamine take Beau to Phoenix, Arizona, Earnest and Royal remain in Forks to protect Charlie, and Eleanor, Edythe, and Carine hunt Joss. Joss eventually goes to Phoenix and lures Beau out of hiding but is killed by Eleanor and Jessamine. Joss still manages to hurt Beau; he suffers a broken arm, broken ribs, many cuts, and a bite on his finger. Since it was too late to extract the venom, Beau is forced to transform in order to survive. One month after his transformation, the Cullens are confronted by the Uley pack of werewolves, who mistook that Beau was changed by them. Carine, Beau and Edythe then converse with the Quileute elder, Bonnie Black, to tell them the true story. To their surprise, Beau exercises great control over his thirst when he smells Bonnie's blood. Physical appearance Carine is described as beautiful as a goddess and several famous old-time movie stars. She has blond hair with a well-toned medium frame and gentle eyes. Her beauty is described as angelic and Charlie (Beau's father) said that many staff members cannot concentrate on their work while she is around. But as soon as Carine was settled and married to Earnest, Charlie said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Personality and traits Carine's most prominent personality trait is her compassion, which is what prompted her to practice her diet on animal blood and use her capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. Her loneliness in the years before she changed Edythe and her love for her "children" also indicate that she is very family-motivated. Carine is also very patient and non-judgmental. She has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. Her peaceful and accepting nature has allowed her to make many friends, ranging from fellow vampires to humans over the centuries. For a time, she was even willing to tolerate life amongst the Volturi, despite the marked contrast between her great compassion and the coven's callous disregard for human life. Powers and abilities Carine came up with her own theory as to why certain vampires have enhanced abilities; they bring something from their previous human life into their new vampire existence. Carine is also immortal, and had spent centuries perfecting her medical talents, becoming a nurse and later an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, after 300 years of practice she is no longer tempted by the scent of human blood, and is able to use it to help her in the workplace. She also believes that every vampire's strongest ability is enhanced during their transformation. What she brought into her next life was her incomparable compassion for humans and vampires, which was what prompted her to redirect her diet to animal blood in the first place. She also uses her sense of smell to locate injured people who might have a chance to be saved. Relationships Carine is the second wife of Earnest Cullen and the adoptive mother of Eleanor, Archie and Edythe Cullen, as well as Jessamine and Royal Hale, and Beau Swan Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is Carine's husband, and the second vampire that Carine made. He is a very kind-hearted and generous soul. Carine and Earnest first met when he was a teenager. Not much is known about what had transpired, but they both left a deep impression to each other. Her memory and affection for Earnest were strong enough to make her to turn him into a vampire 10 years later, when she found him dying at the morgue after he attempted to unsuccessfully commit suicide. Proven as well is how much she truly loves him and was willing to change him into a vampire, because she didn't want him to die or suffer. Earnest accepted his transformation in stride, and they soon fell in love and got married. His ability to love passionately helped him to devote himself to his wife's lifestyle. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is Carine's first adoptive child, and the first vampire that Carine made. She was created by Carine in 1918 when she was dying of Spanish influenza. Carine was working at the hospital overnight, where she met a dying Edythe. Since there were not enough hands, and eyes, Carine brought Edythe to her home where she changed her to save her, and also because she wanted a companion after those centuries of loneliness. Edythe left Carine sometime afterwards because she resented her for curbing her appetite for human blood. However, she came back eventually and has since traveled with her around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives. She provides Edythe with the kind of love and bond that that replaced her late mother's, and Edythe thinks of her as the best parent anyone could have. While Carine's loves her daughter unconditionally and thinks very well of her, Edythe does her best to live up to her mother's expectations. Carine was very worried about her lack of happiness, and therefore was grateful when Beau came into her life. Royal Hale Royal Hale is Carine's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that she made. She found him dying in 1933 after picking up traces of his blood. She decided to change him into a vampire to save his life. Also, part of the reason she changed him was because she had hoped to make him Edythe's mate, but they never showed any other affection than as siblings. She did not try to stop him when he went after his attackers, because she believed he deserved justice. Royal was resentful of her decision, but decided to stay with her family so he wouldn't be alone. Carine felt guilty for turning Royal against his will, which was why she complied to his wishes when he asked her to change Eleanor into a vampire. She considered it a way to make amends with him by letting him choose a companion of his own. After this, he came to respect Carine as a mother and healer. Eleanor Cullen Eleanor Cullen is Carine's youngest adoptive daughter and the last vampire she created. Royal found her being mauled to death by a bear in 1935, and carried her over 100 miles back to Carine and asked her to turn her into a vampire. After her transformation was complete, she and Royal fell in love and married, and repeatedly over the years. The exact details of Eleanor and Carine's relationship is unknown, but they are quite close, and Eleanor is always willing to help her out in tight spots. Archie Cullen Archie Cullen is Carine's adoptive son. Archie had known about the Cullens since before they met due to his ability to foresee future events, which allowed him and his mate Jessamine to find this family and joined them in 1950. Archie respects Carine as a mother, and Carine has absolute trust in him, even when he doubts himself at times. Jessamine Hale Jessamine Hale is Carine's adoptive daughter who can influence the emotions of those around her. She and Archie first joined her family in 1950 after leaving her previous lifestyle in the South. Throughout the decades, they had formed a strong family bond with one another. The exact details between Jessamine and Carine's relationship is unknown, but it is no secret that Jessamine has grown fond of Carine as much as she grew fond of the others over the years, though her emotional ties are not quite as deeply as Archie's to them. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Carine's newest adoptive son, and mate to Edythe. He finds out about the Cullens' true identities after Edythe became intimately involved with him, but finds their family interesting, rather than frightening. Carine and Beau first meet at the hospital when Beau almost got crushed by a van and Edythe saved him with her inhuman strength and speed. Carine is grateful to Beau's existence, because she had always worried that her daughter would not find a mate. He officially joins the family when he became a vampire. His restraint and immense self-control amazes Carine and the rest of their family, since newborns are known for their violence and insatiable thirst for blood. Etymology Stephenie initially wanted to name Carine "Carlyle", but she was talked out of it by her partner, mother, agent and publicist. She still has that name in her head.http://thenovl.com/post/132952825119/hi-stephenie-i-am-incredibly-intrigued-by-this Stephenie Meyer on The NOVL References Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Vampires Category:Hospital staff Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined